1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device, and more particularly to a power transmission structure of a power supply unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The interior of a conventional power supply unit is provided with a plurality of power cords to connect components and to connect a power input end with a power converting device and to connect the power converting device with a power output end for power transmission. In general, the radial cross-section of a conventional power cord has a circular shape. A conventional power supply unit is provided with power cords having a diameter of at least 8 mm as power transmission. With the power cords to connect the components of the power supply unit, the power cords occupy too much space, so the power supply unit must have a certain volume and interior space. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.